


Open Your Eyes

by goreds



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond's a little kinky. Q enjoys it. A look at one of their closer moments. (Genderswapped!Q and Bond.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

Bond is behind her--Q can sense it; she can feel her breathing on her own ear. She’s surrounded by dark--not only is she blindfolded, but she’s definitely sure that Bond turned out the lights. That’s how Bond likes it--in the dark, mysterious. That’s what she gets for dating (well, dating might not be the right word) a spy. Her predecessor told her to never, ever think of it, but here she is, blindfolded, with Bond hanging over her shoulder, laying kisses on her jaw. 

Then she can feel the other woman reaching in front of her, unbuttoning her blouse and pulling it off. Q shivers in the dark. The room’s cold--Bond probably doesn’t notice (she’s had so many missions in so many places, in extreme heat and cold) but Q’s still cold.

“Bond?” She mutters, as Bond starts kissing her neck. 

“Hm? Yes?” She can feel Bond lean back. 

“It’s cold.”

A low, husky laugh. “Dear! You won’t be cold for very much longer.” That just makes Q shiver. But this is always how it goes--Bond texts her, they meet somewhere, usually in a hotel in the middle of London, Bond turns off the lights, blindfolds her and goes to work. Q never gets to do anything. Or has any say in what they do or where they do it. 

Bond goes back to kissing her neck and back, going down to the strap of Q’s bra. It’s a simple bra, Q knows--she’s always hearing the other women talking about fancy lingerie, but Q’s never understood it. She’d rather pay for tech. Bond never seems to mind. Q wonders what kind of underwear Bond wears--or if she even wears any. Q chuckles softly to herself. 

Bond doesn’t seem to notice, as she removes Q’s bra skillfully and quickly. Q can feel Bond briefly get off the bed so she can face Q instead of working from behind. Then Q feels Bond nibbling and sucking at one of her breasts, as she forces Q down onto the bed with one of her hands. Q moans a little--this is one of her favorite parts, and she wishes Bond would never stop. She can hear Bond making sounds of approval. Bond then starts moving down, all the way to Q’s pants. Then she unbuttons and unzips them, slowly, tracing her fingers around Q’s waistband. Q can feel herself trembling--somehow, this never gets old. 

Then Bond’s taking Q’s panties off--simple as always--and kissing Q’s thighs. Q moans some more. She does feel warmer now--in fact, she feels like she’s on fire from head to toe. Then Bond is licking around Q’s nethers (that’s what she tends to call them) and Q sees explosions in her vision, before she yells. She can feel Bond back off at that, just like she always does. 

But then, Bond does something she hasn't done before--she turns the light on. Then, she moves toward Q’s blindfold, beginning to take it off. Q closes her eyes, immediately. Bond laughs. 

“Open your eyes,” she whispers. Q can feel Bond’s breath on her cheek. But then, she opens her eyes--and she sees Bond before her. On top of her, really. Her blond hair is in a tight braid and she’s still fully clothed, which makes Q feel fully aware of her nakedness. Her face is a mess--she has a recent, if healing, wound lining her cheek and a rather prominent bruise on her left eye, which goes up to her forehead. She smiles, though, lips closed, as always. Q reaches up touch the bruise. Bond doesn’t shy away.

“What’d you do this time?” Bond just chuckles. Q pushes herself up on her arms, leaning against the bed’s headboard. She reaches for Bond’s braid, undoing it. Her hair fans out behind and around her. Then she kisses Bond, eyes open. Bond’s eyes, those silvery-blue wonders, match Q’s own, murky eyes. Then Q, finally, gets to touch Bond all over and make her moan. 

They lie beside each other in the bed, Q’s lithe, tiny body tangled with Bond’s amazonian, strong one. Bond’s eyes are closed--maybe she’s sleeping, Q muses. Q tests her theory, as she touches her nose to Bond’s cheek, whispering: “Open your eyes.”

Bond does. Then Q laughs. Bond just rolls her eyes and closes them again.

Q turns off the light and moves close to Bond, taking in her warmth, feeling her sweat.


End file.
